


瘾君子

by Burnt_Romances



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sadness and Anger, sweet memories
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances
Summary: Louis和Harry，他们恨不得逃离对方，又一直在保护着对方。那就是他们一直错过的原因。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	瘾君子

**Author's Note:**

> *半现实向，刀为主，时间线可能有出入  
> *ooc属于我，真爱和美好的一切属于拉里

01

雪下了一夜，天亮时才慢慢停下来。午后太阳终于从云里探出了头，惨白的日光照着满地惨白的雪。不知道是谁突然提议他们去打雪仗。

Harry响应得最积极。他跑到院子里结了冰的池塘边，弯下身子捧起一捧雪，胡乱地团成一个丑陋的球冲其他男孩扔过去，得逞后兴高采烈地大叫着，又因来不及躲闪迎面而来的雪球而被精准地糊了满脸冰凉的雪。他戴着米白色的兜帽，两簇不安分的卷发钻出来落在发红的脸颊旁。Harry没戴手套，他的白皙修长的、用来弹吉他和钢琴的手指此刻冻得通红，团雪球的动作都有些僵硬。

Louis站在房里看着他，男孩又团了个大号的雪球冲他的方向扔过来，雪球在窗玻璃上爆裂开，绽开一朵破碎的白花。

“Harry在外面玩雪球，”他对着用来拍摄巡演日记素材的摄像机说，“他不知道的是我们中间隔着门和窗户，所以他打不到我。”

他说完就笑了，推开门径直跑到Harry面前。“你就不知道戴手套么？”Louis一点一点地用手指抹掉Harry脸上沾着的雪片，“天，你的脸都发凉了。”他小心地用自己的手掌包住Harry冻僵的手，手心摩挲着男孩冰凉的手指，又把那只手牵到唇边一根一根虔诚地吻遍发红的指尖，希望这样能让它们回温得快一些。而他的Harry只是傻傻地笑，把脸往他的嘴唇蹭蹭：“这里也冷，亲亲嘴巴。”

于是他捧住他的脸吻住高个的卷毛，听他在他怀中兴奋地尖叫，男孩们的嘘声从不远处传来。有雪球落在他背上，但是他不在乎，他的世界里只剩下那对冰凉的、还沾着水珠和红丝绒蛋糕的甜味的嘴唇，那对紧紧地吻住他的粉红色嘴唇。

他的Harry。Louis的舌尖尝到一丝苦涩。Zayn的笑声把他从叶子的烟雾里拉回了现实。

“你在想什么呢？”Zayn伸手够走他手里的烟卷，他摇了摇头，“没什么，我在想我们什么时候能开一家大麻种植园。”

“大麻种植园，”Zayn吐出一口云雾，用力地点了点头，“南卡罗来纳怎么样？在南卡罗来纳买下几百公顷的土地，只种大麻，我们抽不完的就卖给贝弗利山和华盛顿的那几撮人，如果还有剩下的，就全都卖给巴西和墨西哥的毒贩子，和他们换取枪支，你说怎么样，Lou？”

“我不敢相信你竟然会说这些，”他摇着头，并没有否定Zayn，他们都嗑嗨了，“你要枪做什么，爆掉那些狗仔的头？”

“去他妈的狗仔，”Zayn又吸了一口，把纸卷递回给他，“去他妈的Modest。”

Louis突然感到胃里一阵恶心。烟雾熏得他眼睛疼，他阖上眼睑，眼前却全是卷发男孩的面孔。他轮廓分明的侧脸，他越来越长的头发和窜起的个头，他坚硬的下颌线和紧抿的嘴唇，他伸出一半又收回去的手，他深邃得像一潭湖的绿眼睛，那里有Louis读不懂的东西；还有那对漂亮的眼窝里蓄着的泪水和雾气。

“操。”

Zayn关切地看着他：“你还好吗，Louis？要不今天就到这儿，他们去吃饭也快回来了。”夜里十一点，他们两个窝在巡演大巴上，其他三个男孩和一些工作人员都去餐厅吃晚饭了。明天就是他们巡演的最后一场，然后男孩们会有一个短暂的假期，两个月的时间，他们可以回家，旅行，和朋友聚会，写歌，然后回公司继续制作他们的第四张专辑。

整个大巴只有他们头顶的白炽灯亮着，Louis抬头直视着刺眼的灯泡，看它闪着幽幽的光，像一只嘲笑他的无情的眼睛。他吸完了最后一口，把烟头扔在地上踩熄。

“如果我是你，我会趁我还没清醒时做点什么，”Zayn掏出手机查看着消息，“而不是只偷偷地在嗑嗨时放纵自己在脑子里想他。”

Louis摇了摇头，揉着因为长期窝在角落里而发酸的肩膀，摇摇晃晃地返回自己的座位，“我不能那么做。我们已经分手了。”

“这就是你逃避的理由？”Zayn提高了音量，“Lou，我已经和你分享了我的秘密，只有你知道我想要离开了。该轮到你说你的秘密了。”

Louis眯起眼睛看着Zayn，倒不如说是在看他头顶的灯。他的眼皮发沉，眼睛连对焦都变得困难。今晚就睡在大巴上算了，他想。

“我没有秘密。”过了一会儿他听见自己说，声音苦涩干燥得像跑完了全程马拉松又连干了半瓶伏特加，“你们都知道我的秘密。”他把自己床边的帘子拉上，没有开灯，“晚安。Zayn。”

他没有秘密，他唯一公开又隐晦的秘密就是Harry Styles。

02

这是他们这一次巡演的最后一站，演出结束后大家都张罗着去喝上几轮，以迎接即将到来的短暂的分别。Niall一边大啖着烤肉一边刷着推特，“看Liam这又有你的新鲜丑照哈哈哈哈哈哈”“‘我想吊死在Zayn的那一绺头发上’，Zen，你可真是当之无愧的芳心纵火犯啊。”“当你把bra精准地扔到了Harry的脚边——天，可怜的Harold，但对不起你的表情实在有点搞笑——”“我在流泪因为…”

他顿住了，Harry把一勺沙拉送进嘴里，探头去看Niall的手机:“什么啊?”

他看到了屏幕上自动播放的视频，虽然没有声音，但他也能认出来那是Little Things中自己的solo部分。视频的配文是:

“我在流泪因为Harry在唱Little Things时又一次看向Louis还改了词，但另一个男孩并没有任何回应。如果真的是公司的安排，我只想告诉modest去你妈的；但我确实开始害怕我相信的larry都是假的，也许一直只是一方一厢情愿而已，毕竟Louis的身边有性感又漂亮的Eleanor。”

Harry突然感觉不到自己嘴里蔬菜的味道，他的胃像是被攥紧了，刚咽下去的食物像榨汁机里的水果翻涌着。他慢慢地坐直回到自己的座位，灌下一大口啤酒，站起身来，并没有看其他男孩们:“我去个卫生间。”

他不用抬头都能感觉到Louis落在他身上的目光。那和别人的目光不一样，是炽热的，柔软的，只属于他的，同时又是隐忍的，克制的，绝望的，是他不敢直面的。因为他只要一对上那双海蓝色的眼睛，就会禁不住落下泪来，再也挪不动步子。

Harry冲进卫生间的隔间，反锁上门，抱着马桶把刚吃进去的食物吐了个精空。他靠着门板坐在狭窄逼仄的地板上，像电影里颇不得志流浪街头的落魄穷小子，嘴巴里和鼻腔里都是呕吐物的令人反胃的气味。他从裤兜里掏出手机打开推特，强迫症一般一条一条翻着粉丝们发的动态，手指颤抖着点开那些图片那些视频，他多么希望能有一张照片一个视频捕捉到Louis的眼神瞄向他的一瞬间，哪怕是看着大屏幕上的他，哪怕是看向他的方向。但没有。他看着那个恼人的圆圈一圈又一圈转着，一时间想把手机扔进马桶里一起冲走，但结果却是手一抖点开了粉丝加的一堆tag中的一个。#larry

Harry看到一张四格图片，画面上是他和Louis。那大概是很久以前的事了，久到他不愿意回忆。Louis对他说“Love u”，他倚在他的肩头说“I love u too”，Louis笑着扭过头去，分明控制不住眼底和嘴角的甜蜜。一个完完全全坠入爱河的小男孩。

他又往右滑了一张，看到他们很久以前的采访。那个时候他们还都是男孩，他可以在Louis回答问题时两只手紧紧地牵住他的手仰慕着Louis认真的样子，可以在累了时靠在Louis的肩头小睡一会儿，Louis也可以在摄像机前拉过他的手点着他的手指数数，可以尖叫着把他圈进沙发里毫无顾忌地吻他。那时他们都太年轻了，以为当下即是永远，以为娱乐公司和学校没有什么两样，即使出柜不会受到每个人的欢迎，也不会对他们的生活造成太大的困扰。那时他们都不知道自己会大错特错。

Harry关掉手机，双手抱住头，长发垂落下来遮住了脸。他的嘴巴里满是苦味，那味道太苦了，让他觉得心脏都像被大力攥紧了浸泡进苦水里。他想哭，可费尽力气只能从喉咙里挤出几句无力的、像被砂纸磨过的低吼。卫生间的大门被人打开了，他听到餐厅里放的模糊的音乐声，那声音听上去那么远。

一小时后他坐在候机室里，手中攥着的机票因为他手心里的汗有些发皱，上面扭曲的数字宣告着还有不到半个小时他就要离开这座令他心碎的南半球城市。

他已经和他的负责人交代了明天帮忙把他的行李按原定的班次托运走，他敢肯定对方此刻一定已经急得焦头烂额，但又无可奈何。于是他又发了条短信:“对不起给你造成这么多麻烦，xx。”

其他人那边，他只告诉了Niall。没两分钟后者就打来了电话，不断地重复着对不起，Harry只得打断他:“Niall，听我说，没什么可对不起的，这件事和你一点关系都没有。我只是身体不太舒服，又很想我妈妈而已，我迫不及待地想要回去了。”

“我们都急坏了，”Niall压低了声音说，“尤其是Louis。他像疯了一样，为了找你把整个餐馆和附近的街道都翻遍了，我觉得他快要哭了，粉丝全都围了过来，保安只能把他们遣散…我们现在在车里，Louis和Liam在另一辆车…”

Harry紧抿着唇，没有说话。Niall的话飘进他的耳朵，他听得懂那些单词但没办法把他们拼成一个完整的句子。他的头很痛。

“对不起，Niall，我很抱歉事情会变成这样，我很抱歉…”

“别这样，Harry。不管怎样，你没事就好。我会转告Louis的。”Niall顿了顿，“不管你为什么离开，我觉得你已经成功地惹怒Simon了。Harry，你是我们几个里最小的，但你一直特别懂事。但你这次…听着，想要反抗他们，你这样做非但不能达成效果，只会适得其反。这对你们两个都没有好处。等我们都回到伦敦，或者回头再见面的时候，我们谈谈好吗?”

Harry沉默了很久，直到Niall小心翼翼地询问他是否还在，他才轻轻地摇了摇头:

“不，Niall。我这样做是对我们两个都好。”

至少不要再相见，不要说只剩一个夜晚的时间，哪怕只剩一个小时，一分钟，不能和Louis在一起对他来说都是巨大的折磨，像最残忍的刑罚。他不知道Louis是不是也不好受，但他相信他也是不愿意见到他的。毕竟是Louis先提出的分手，毕竟像粉丝说的那样，Louis还有性感漂亮的Eleanor，而Harry只有Louis。

或者说，他曾经有。

刚挂断了Niall的电话，Harry的手机又忙不迭响了起来。他看了眼来电人的名字，闭上眼睛深吸一口气，按下了接听键。

“告诉我Styles，你是怎么离开餐厅没被保安发现的？”

Harry没有想到他会这么冷静，于是他也用最冷静的语调回答:“卫生间后面有个小门，没有警卫看守。”

“Harry Styles…”他听到Simon深吸了口气，“如果你不想再在这个组合里呆着，随时都可以说，我立刻就可以让你他妈的卷铺盖滚蛋。如果你还想呆，你他妈的就要知道，除了合同上规定的假期，你什么时候该和谁在哪里做什么事，你该说什么话，甚至你的床伴和你穿的衣服，都是由我来他妈的做主。”

Harry恨自己只敢无声地咒骂“Fuck you Simon Cowell”，他没有说话，紧咬嘴唇，捏着手机的手指关节发白，生怕自己会在深夜无人的机场对着手机失控。

“我能让你一夜火起来，也能让你一夕之间无人问津。我能让全世界都知道你是个基佬的肮脏事实，让做梦都想和你上床的那些姑娘们看到你每晚都在陪别的男人睡觉。我能让他以你为耻，让他的前途被你亲手毁掉。”

滚烫的泪水不受控地从他的眼眶滑落，刺得他脸颊生疼。他的全身都在颤抖，胃因为空无一物而发出干瘪的叫声。他觉得他快晕倒了。

“托你的福，”Simon拉长了音调，“你的前男友这个假期的一半时间要用来陪他’真正的女友’旅游，逛街，本来他就需要完成三首歌的歌词创作，这下相当于他这一年来根本就没有放假。而这一切都是拜你所赐，Styles。”

Simon挂断了电话。Harry还傻傻地抓着那部该死的手机，手指因为用力过度已经失去了知觉。空旷的候机室里响起广播冰冷清脆的女声提醒他航班快要起飞。他突然想跑，想要离开，想要沿着深夜的公路一直跑到酒店，冲进Louis的房间，钻进他的怀里哭着和他道歉，告诉他他错了，他是讨厌的幼稚鬼，他不会再这样做了，求求他原谅他，他愿意为他做任何事。

Harry盯着联系人页面那个熟悉的名字，全身上下像刚从水里捞出来一样，潮湿而冰冷，只有手中的手机像块炙热的铁，灼烧着他。广播声音又一次响起，他按下了拨通键。

铃声响了很久，然后被忙音替代。Louis没有接他的电话。

他看到同航班的人排好了队等待登机，把手机揣进衣兜里，用手背擦干眼角的泪，动身跟了上去。

03

Harry在凌晨四点醒来。天还黑着，客厅的灯投射出疲软的光，空气中弥漫着冰冷的膻腥味。他的小腹和大腿上沾着已经干涸的精液，还有一些溅到了米色的沙发上。Harry皱着眉捡起地上的手机，解锁后的页面还停留在太阳报早些时候发的推特，是Louis和Eleanor的亲热街拍。几个小时前他干了他十五岁之后再没干过的事，想着喜欢的人给自己打手枪。

他浑身痛得快要散架，站起身来光着脚走向浴室，小心翼翼躲过地上的玻璃酒瓶。即使是成年后Harry也从不喝酒，或者说，他很少喝酒。他对着墙上的镜子审视自己的脸庞，头发落下来遮住额头，发肿的红眼眶和眼角干掉的泪痕，浓重的黑眼圈和瘦削锋利的脸部线条，发白的嘴唇和下巴上冒出来的青色胡茬。活像个瘾君子。他打开水龙头冲掉眼角孩子气的泪痕，又为自己放了一浴缸的热水以冲掉身上更加糟糕的痕迹。 

Harry滑进透明浴缸，像鱼滑进水里。他又想起Louis抱怨这浴缸太过暴露，他清晰地记得上次他们在这里做爱时他的头撞到了浴缸沿，以至于肿起了一个包。或许是该换掉这不合格的家具了。

他闭上眼睛沉进水里，只露出鼻子及以上的部位。冷水让他更加清晰地思考，而热水让他完全放空。他把头也全部沉下去，想象自己在恒温泳池游泳，伸出手却只碰到了坚硬的浴缸壁。Harry被自己逗笑了，从水里探出头胡乱地抹着脸。手机响了，他用毛巾擦干手捞过来接听，发现只是从伦敦打来的推销电话。推销员多半也不知道他是红遍了大半个地球的偶像组合成员，在他礼貌地说完“抱歉我不需要”后就打算挂掉电话，顺便还祝他今夜愉快。哦，但我在洛杉矶啊，还有三个小时就要日出了。Harry想。

一如既往地，泡澡让他紧绷的神经松弛了不少。Harry十七岁时曾经想写首歌来歌颂泡热水澡，就像他写了首歌唱他的猫咪有多可爱一样。Louis是那首小曲的唯一听众，卷毛男孩在对方做出“很傻气”的评价后就垂着脑袋决定永远不发表这支曲子。他早已忘了那首歌的旋律，抑或傻到冒泡泡的歌词。Harry摇摇脑袋不再执着于记起那些没用的事情，至少他现在很快乐，快乐到想找人聊聊天。

“Hey Harry，”他听到Naill永远快活的声音，那让他也不由自主扬起了嘴角，“洛杉矶现在几点了？”

“我不知道...浴室里没有表。”他空出来的手无意义地撩着水花，有点惊讶Niall上来抛出的问题。

“或许你知道手机也可以用来看时间，”Niall说，“我猜怎么也得凌晨了。别告诉我你一夜没睡。”

“呃，不，我刚醒。”Harry稍微直起身来，背贴着冰冷的瓷砖墙壁，“你现在有时间吗？我记得你说你想聊聊。”

他听到Niall在电话那头长出了一口气，像是在决定要说些什么，又要从何说起。他静静地等待着。

“那我就直说了…你和那个女孩——你又在搞什么，Harry?”

“哪个女孩？”他皱着眉反应了一下，然后才想起来——哦，那个女孩，一位刚入行不久的丹麦嫩模，父亲是当地家喻户晓的房产大亨。他们本来只需要一起吃个饭，拍几张照片，来为女孩博得更多热度。分别时是Harry主动牵起了她的手，他还记得他亲吻她柔软的手指时女孩惊愕的表情和不远处疯狂的快门声。他就正对着那些摄像头的方向，眼睛都懒得抬一下。

“我们只是朋友。”他轻描淡写地回答。

Niall叹了口气：“你越来越让人猜不透了。你给我打电话时我真的以为你会回伦敦，那样事情可能还好办一些。”

Harry愣住了。“对不起，Niall...”他垂下眼睑，想让Niall就会知道他真的很抱歉，“对不起，我骗了你。”

“Tommo整整一天没合眼，所以我们回去的第二天我开车带他去了你在伦敦北的公寓，但你不在那儿。我们那时才意识到可能你根本就没回英国。”

Harry把手机放到台子上，水温已经变冷了，他的快乐像退潮般渐次褪去。他记得曾在书里读到过，一个人的快乐程度很大一部分是由基因序列决定的。他一直觉得他的快乐值处在中上水平，无论如何也不会跌破5/10，但自私的Louis竟有强大到改变他的基因的力量，让他的快乐在牵涉到他时只剩3/10。他像毒品一样溶进他的血液，稀释他的爱和快乐，以及他身体里的氧气。总有一天Harry会痛苦地死去，要么是因为缺氧，要么是因为缺少毒品带来的麻痹感，Louis给他的快乐。

04

他们重聚时已经是四月了，躁动的空气因子和翻涌的花香让Harry的鼻炎来得更加凶猛，不论开会还是录歌他常需要备一包纸巾在身边，好在他“性感的声线”没有被鼻音影响多少。因为原定的计划被打乱，他们不得不加班加点完成音乐的创作，Harry忙得甚至没时间跑药店买鼻炎药，等到好不容易有时间时又忘记了。他从电视柜的抽屉里翻出去年Louis买给他的药，因为每天被监督着定时定点吃药，一盒小药片已经所剩无几。Louis会数好每种药的用量，用蓝色的小碟子盛好，配上一杯温水放到他桌上。天，他的所有回忆几乎都和Louis有关。

Harry后来没有证实或澄清关于“那个女孩”的绯闻，男孩们也对此绝口不提。他们谈论正在紧锣密鼓制作的专辑、足球明星和俱乐部，以及Harry已经及肩的卷发。Louis依然会因Harry讲的冷笑话露出笑容，也会在帮他们买午饭时留意Harry的口味。一切都很正常，Harry想，可这一点也不正常。

他们的第四张专辑大受好评，Harry前期贡献的惹眼新闻为他们赚足了噱头。巡演紧随而来，第一站在欧洲大陆的一个城市，他们到达演出场所时已经有不少粉丝等在门外。他们兴奋地冲男孩们招手，举起手机来拍下他们的照片。Harry不知道他是否想念这种感觉，但毫无疑问地，他讨厌镜头。

“我太忙了——哦Louis，你能过来帮我吹干Harry的头发吗？我需要帮Zayn做个发型。”Harry坐在转椅上发呆时听到Lou在他头顶叫着。他张张嘴，知道Louis不会拒绝，也知道自己该说“不用麻烦他了”或者“我自己来就行”，但他没有。

短发男孩走过来接过造型师手里还在作响的吹风机，手指伸进Harry还湿着的头发，把风力和热度调到适宜的位置，熟练地从下往上吹着。其他三个男孩努力不注意他们，Harry不在乎那么多，他闭上眼睛，强迫自己享受着Louis的触摸，想象自己回到了十六岁，那时一切都还未开始，所以也不会结束。Harry当时还很胆小，害怕Louis其实并不喜欢他，甚至会因为他对他的感情而厌恶他。他记得他们第一次出席晚宴，都是些零碎的记忆，所有人都很紧张，上台表演前Louis在餐桌下握紧了Harry的手鼓励他，他们被那些业界前辈劝着喝了点酒，回到宿舍时已经微醺，他借着酒劲哭着向Louis表白心意，Louis回答了什么？他不记得了。也许他说的是，你只是喝醉了。

但他们还是在一起了。然后是第一次接吻，第一次做爱，然后他们告诉了其他三个人，再然后Simon和公司就知道了。回忆到此戛然而止。Harry睁开眼睛，看着镜子里低着头的Louis。他憔悴了不少，即使是这个角度也能看到他瘦削的颧骨线条，像破碎的玻璃娃娃。Harry一直想让Louis少抽点烟和那些东西，它们对他的焦虑于事无补，最终只会毁了他，像烧掉一张白纸一样简单。他们没少因为这个吵架。

Louis的手指无意中触到Harry的头皮，一刹那的触碰像一阵细小的电流在他体内燃起了一串连锁反应。Harry很想抓过那只不大却有力的手，一根根吻他的手指，吻他剪得圆滑平整的指甲和被琴弦种下薄茧的指肚。Louis会在给他吹出一个完美的发型后低下头吻吻他可爱的发旋，但他现在不会了。

Harry听到吹风机被关掉，Louis轻快地说了声“Done”，转过身去忙自己的事情了。助理在门口大叫着他们还剩二十分钟。Harry又一次想要逃离。

05

“等一切都结束后你想做点什么？”

Louis没听清Harry在说什么，他把头转过来，起身吻了吻Harry裸露的小腹，温柔地说：“对不起honey，我没听清你说什么，再说一遍？”

Harry眯着眼睛，双手枕着脑袋，又重复了一遍他的问题。Louis坐起来，皱着眉：“我不明白你的意思。什么叫‘等一切都结束后’？”

“我是说...”Louis耐心地等待男孩组织语言，“如果有一天，我们解散了，我们各自单飞...你知道，这像个躲不过去的魔咒，无论绿洲还是西城，即使是最伟大的乐队或组合也逃不过这样的命运。”

Louis肯定他的男孩又在胡思乱想了。他从身边扯过一条毯子给Harry盖上，凑过去吻男孩被昏暗的灯光映得发黑的绿眼睛，安慰他：“我们不会的。”他躺下来在他身边，闻着Harry身上熟悉的淡淡的古龙水味，安心地闭上了眼睛：“我想我会逃离。”

“逃离？去哪儿？”

“我不知道，”Louis摇了摇头，睁开眼睛对上Harry的大眼睛，“但我现在就想。你要试试吗？”

五分钟后他们在森林里狂奔，身后已经看不到帐篷如豆的灯光。Louis感到手心里一阵细密的汗珠，不知是他的还是Harry的。他听到身后的男孩低声尖叫：“Lou——我们可是在森林里哎！”

他停了下来，靠在身后一棵笔直的桦树上，转过头冲Harry咯咯笑着：“是你说你想和我一起逃离的。”

“我是，但我没想到你指的是深秋半夜离开帐篷私奔到荒山老林里——”Harry的语速都因羞恼变快了些，他不自觉地把自己往男友身上蹭，低下头极小声地说：“我有点害怕。”

“有我在你也怕？”Louis一只手把他搂进怀里——他的男孩个子窜得越来越快，很快他就没办法用一只手揽过来了——吻他凌乱的棕色头发。他们出来得太急，连帽子都忘了带。

“你带手电筒了吗？不然我们没法回去。”

Louis摇摇头，借着月光的施舍满意地看到Harry抬起头来惊愕地瞪圆眼睛盯着他。他真是爱极了Harry想对他生气又生不起来的样子。

“但至少我们有月亮。”他轻快地说，没给Harry回答的机会，吻住了男孩柔软的唇瓣，他尝起来像新鲜的浆果。

“和Louis一起...逃离...”在无尽的亲吻的间隙，他听到Harry细碎的、还带着小男孩的奶味的气音。

“逃离。”他在黑暗中喃喃，看着烟头那个微弱的红色亮点，是他世界唯一的光源，他唯一的快乐。

然后大巴的车门被打开了，Louis一惊，微微坐直了身子。他倒是不介意被人发现，甚至有些高兴——一个人飞叶子实在是有点无聊。车上黑着，他本想问问来者是谁，但灯光旋即亮起，当他眯起眼睛看清那个高大的人影，便立马拉下了脸。他只是不想见到Harry，或者说，他不想让Harry见到自己，尤其是这样的自己。

他看到Harry停在走廊口，皱起好看的眉毛：“你在做什么。”

“你很清楚我在做什么，”关于自己Louis有很多不清楚的地方，但他清楚的一点是他很擅长装混蛋，“——拜托，别再来那一套，‘不要再吸了’。”

“我没打算劝你，”Harry摇摇头走过来，“我只是来拿我落在车上的东西，马上就回去。如果你需要我可以再叫几个人过来陪你。”

Louis还清楚的一点是，Harry永远能戳穿他的伪装。他觉得没意思，把刚卷好的烟扔在一边，看着Harry踮起脚够行李架上的行李，衬衫随着手臂的动作起伏，露出平坦的小腹和牛仔裤边。操，Louis吞咽了口口水，他的前男友刚刚不露声色地羞辱了他，而他却在怀疑对方没有穿内裤。

“我希望你陪我。”他听到自己无力的声音，好像从很远的地方传来，“我们各退一步，我把这些都扔掉。”

高个男孩看了他一眼，手里拿着个盒子走了过来。Louis侧身给他腾地方，但一张单人床对他们两个大男孩来说还是有些狭窄，他看到Harry不自在地挪了挪身子避免和他肩碰肩，心里有种说不出的苦涩。

“我们好久没坐在一起过了。”Harry没有看他。

“是啊。”

一瞬间他们陷入了沉默，最终是Harry先开口。“所以你想这样下去多久？”这下他转过身来，直直地盯着Louis，“我们像这样下去，老死不相往来？”

他叹了口气，语气放得柔和：“Harry...”

“别用你叫她那种语气叫我，我会受不了，”Harry打断了他，他甚至不愿提Eleanor的名字，“你知道我想要什么。”

他感到一股莫名的怒火，直起身来直视着Harry的眼睛，那双审判着他的绿眼睛：“好吧，也许你可以先告诉我你和那位瑞典模特是什么关系，免得我被扣上骚扰你的帽子。”（*这里Louis记错了国籍）

“你不懂吗？”Harry的语气激动了起来，眸子罩上了一层阴霾，他听上去委屈极了，“他们不懂...我以为你会懂。”

“你想要我懂什么？”Louis也不甘示弱。他们就像两个鸦片吸食者，整日笼罩在自己的烟雾里，不愿意看对方一眼，即使自己到达疯狂的高峰然后孤独地死去，也不愿开口打破烟雾中诡异的平衡点。

“我在试图保护你！”永远都笑眯眯，对人彬彬有礼的Harry从没这么激动过，借着不亮的光线Louis看到他眼角的湿润，“如果你知道那些人都是怎么攻击你和Eleanor的，如果你站在我的角度...”他渐渐冷静了下来，语气也变得平稳，“如果你也仍然重视这段感情。”

Harry没给他回复的时间，一鼓作气说道:“我爱你，Louis，我一直爱着你，只爱你。”

从那一刻开始Louis断定自己是个绝世大傻瓜，是固执又自大的蠢蛋。他所有的愤怒和不愉快像射进水里的哑弹，晃晃悠悠地落下去沉进沙底，摧毁了他一直以来寄居的壳。他看着Harry那双他为之沉沦过无数次，此刻蒙上雾气的猫眼石般的眸子，不知道他现在可不可以抱抱他，这个已经比他高出不少的男孩，但他这么做了，而他也没有推开他。

“对不起，Harry，”他不知道该说些什么，也许说什么都无法表达他的歉意和后悔，他只会一味地说对不起。

“我们都忙着保护彼此，这就是我们一直错过的原因。”

“我看到你，”Harry大抵是累了，他的声音听上去有气无力，“放在我桌上的鼻炎药了。”

Louis犹豫了一下，侧过头吻了吻Harry刮得干干净净的脸颊，嗅到他须后水的气味。

“我本来是指望你可以自己去买药的。”

Harry笑了一下。“我们明天还能这样吗?”他问，“像这样，哪怕是抱一下?”

Louis沉默了一会儿，然后如实说:“我不知道。”

太阳升起后，其他人到来时，会发生什么，一切是否如常，或者他们会不会趁夜晚逃离，逃到没有印钞机也没有聚光灯的海岛——他们不知道。但至少此刻，他们偷来了一轮与彼此共享的月亮。

Fin.


End file.
